


Destiny

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Michael Novotny Bashing, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian loves Michael and Justin loves Ethan - or donâ€™t they?





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He was waiting for him in cafeteria, and when Michael saw him sitting in the corner his mouth turned into a quick sneer, then it disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Schooling his features into nonchalance, he said, “Hi, Ethan.”

 

The younger man’s head came up, “Michael. So good to see you.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” Michael lied. “So, how’s it going. Still happy?”

 

“Very. It’s all I ever dreamed of. Justin’s so romantic, and he truly loves me. I can’t believe I owe it all to you. You made it possible.”

 

“Yeah,” Michael nodded, pleased with the praise. He just loved people talking about him that way. 

 

“So,” Ethan leaned back, then picked up his cup and watched the older man with interest. “How about you?”

 

“Couldn’t be better,” Michael replied with a smile. “Brian and I are the happiest ever. He truly loves me. He even said so last night when we …,” He trailed off and blushed, “Well, I suppose you know what I’m talking about.”

 

Ethan laughed softly. “Yeah,” he said dreamily, closing his eyes for a moment. The way Justin had been all over him this morning … He sighed, but was torn from his daydreams when Michael cleared his throat.

 

“So, no complaints? I mean, the potion still works, right?” the older man asked.

 

“Seems so. He’s completely under my spell.” 

 

Michael nodded, pleased once again. “Good.”

 

“Well, you should be able to tell, right?”

 

Angry all of a sudden, Michael stood, “What?”

 

“Well, Brian’s with you.”

 

“He loves me. He always loved me. We were always destined to love each other,” Michael insisted.

 

Ethan smirked, “If you say so.”

 

“What do you mean?” Michael hissed. “Just because you need magic to get Justin-“

 

“Ah … ah … ah,” Ethan interrupted. “Justin loves me. He always loved me. Our love is destiny.”

 

“Sure,” Michael snorted, then shrugged. “I don’t care either way. As long as he stays away from Brian.”

 

“He will,” Ethan promised.

 

Pleased once again, Michael turned away from the desk and left the cafeteria. He sighed while he walked the way back to his apartment. There he opened the door and went in, smiling when he saw Brian still lying in their bed, naked, ready to be loved again. His smile widened. Life was good. 

 

On his way home, Ethan made a stop to chat with the guy next door, then went back to the apartment he and Justin shared. His boyfriend was still at home, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He was lying on their bed, waiting for his lover to return. Ethan smiled. Life was perfect.

 

***

 

With a gasp, Justin’s eyes shot open, and for a moment he lay in the darkness, trying to get his hammering heart back under control. Slowly he turned his head and stared at the man beside him, wondering what had happened that he’d ended up here. What had he done to deserve this?

 

“What’s up?” a sleepy voice mumbled beside him. 

 

“Nothing,” he said quickly, taking a few deep breaths. “Sorry for waking you.”

 

“I wasn’t asleep.” A pause, then, “You still thinking about this afternoon?”

 

“Yeah,” Justin replied, snuggling back into his lover’s arms. “It was so sad.”

 

“Pathetic.”

 

Justin chuckled, “That too. I’m sorry for Deb, though.”

 

Another silence. Then in a flat voice, “Must be tough.” 

 

“Has to be a nightmare,” Justin said, tightening his arm around the other body. “But it’s a nice institution.”

 

“For a mental hospital.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “Nice personnel.”

 

“And they have each other.”

 

“Yeah,” Justin said on a content sigh, “just like us.”

 

A chuckle. “Yeah, just like us, Sunshine. Just like us.”


End file.
